


Skin

by RocketOwl



Series: Into the Forests [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketOwl/pseuds/RocketOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not what he'd call 'beautiful.' Mirror to Exoskeleton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> prompted drabble. how would the bog king view marianne, given what he considers beautiful?

 Marianne was not very pretty. Not by goblin and troll standards. She'd never be considered attractive by any Dark Forest denizen, nor, he knew, would she consider any of _them_ to be particularly beautiful. He remembered well her comment of 'seriously?' upon seeing the former object of his affections, imitated by Sugar Plum.

 

No, her skin was too soft, her teeth were too strangely blunt. Her hands too small, her whole body just a _slip_ of delicate fairy dust. A nose that seemed far too small to be useful, and her ears too long and thin to be of much help, surely. And her _coloration_ – strangely pale skin compared to those he'd viewed with interest in the past, with no carapace to cover or darken it.

 

Even her wings stood out, bright purples and blues. Too _loud_ for most goblins to want to be around for any appreciable length of time.

 

But... but he liked them, regardless. The way they seemed to almost glow in the dimmest light. How graceful she could be in the air when she flew. Whenever she spread them open in front of him even now, he still paused to admire her.

 

And over time he was able to view his fairy paramour with... changing eyes. A different appreciation. It had never been her _looks_ that had attracted him to her, but he learned to like _all_ of her, in time.

 

The way she blew her hair up out of her face, her smirks whenever she bested him in sparring, her ferocity, and bravery. Her _toughness_. The straightforward nature of her conversations. The way she laughed with wicked glee whenever Thang or Stuff got themselves into trouble. How she looked at him.

 

The Bog King knew himself to be hideous by both goblin and fairy standards and _yet,_ when she looked at him, it were as though he'd turned into the sun. She lit up every time their eyes met, cast him warm smiles, and he basked happily in her affectionate gaze. Something he'd never thought he'd be lucky enough to have. And whenever her hand found his, when their fingers laced together and they shared simple touch, all prejudices against fairy and goblin ideas of beauty fell away.

 

Appearance had little to do with what they had, he knew. But... He was beginning to gain an appreciation for her soft, soft skin.


End file.
